Late at night
by AshleyK16439
Summary: Jane teasing Lisbon. Nothing new right? Bad summary but give it a try! Rated T for some language. My first fanfic!


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Mentalist" or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled storming into her office. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Jane shut Lisbon's desk drawer, and casually put his hands in his pockets. "Nothing," Jane shrugged. He stepped aside so that Lisbon could check her desk to see if anything was missing.

When she straightened she said in a calm voice, as if talking to a small child (which is the way he acted most of the time) "Jane. How many times have I told you not to go through my desk?"

"Six?" Jane guessed, tilting his head to the side.

"If not more," Lisbon said. "So why do you keep on doing it?"

Jane shrugged again.

Lisbon sighed, trying to keep calm with her pain in the ass consultant. "Jane. I'm going to ask you again, can you _please_ stay out of my stuff?"

Jane gave her his famous Jane smile saying, "Come on Lisbon. You know me better than that. You know I'm not going to."

Lisbon glared at him but before she could say anything, Rigsby appeared in the doorway. "Boss," he said timidly. Lisbon tore her eyes away from Jane. "What?" she growled. "We have a case," Rigsby told her. "Get the team," Lisbon ordered. "I'll meet you guys there." Rigsby scurried out of the office, and headed towards the bullpen.

"Are you coming?" Lisbon asked as she grabbed her coat. Jane smiled and nodded. He opened the door for her and led her out of the office.

* * *

It was late that night and Lisbon was at her desk doing paperwork. Jane was laying on her couch. Lisbon checked the clock and saw that it was a little past two in the morning. She wanted to go home but she knew that she had to get this paperwork done. Lisbon groaned and popped her neck before throwing herself back into the paperwork.

Not ten minutes later Jane called from the couch "Lisbon?"

"Hmmm?" she said, not looking up from the paperwork.

"You should go home and get some rest," Jane suggested.

"Can't," Lisbon replied. "I have to get this paperwork done."

"You _always_ have paperwork," Jane complained.

"If you weren't such an ass to everyone then I would have _a lot_ less paperwork," Lisbon pointed out.

Jane laughed saying, "Come on Lisbon. You can't fool me. I know that when I'm messing around at a crime scene or at an interview, you want to laugh but you can't because you're the 'big bad boss' and have to stop me from being 'unprofessional' on the job. You think that I'm very amusing but aren't allowed to show it. Admit it Lisbon, you know im right."

Lisbon's eyes flickered at him as she tried to keep the smile off her face. He was right of course, as always.

Jane laughed again. "Come on Lisbon! I can see the smile on your face. Admit it!"

Lisbon let a smile slip across her face, but tipped her head down towards her desk so he hopefully didn't see it.

* * *

"Lisbon," a voice called. A hand was shaking her shoulder gently. Lisbon groaned and opened her eyes. She realised that she had fallen asleep at her desk. Jane was standing next to her. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3:34am. "I'd better go home," she mumbled. Lisbon started to stand up while organizing the folders on her desk, but apparently her legs were still asleep and they gave out. Jane caught her in his strong arms before she hit the floor. "Oh no you're not!" Jane said sternly. "You're not getting into your car, only to fall asleep at the wheel and crash. Come on."

Jane half led, half carried her to the couch. She collapsed onto it instantly.

"Jane?" Lisbon called sleepily.

"Yeah?" Jane said.

"Thanks," Lisbon whispered.

"For what?" Jane asked, confused.

"Everything," she mumbled. "For helping me with cases. For making me laugh on my worst days. For being there for me. And for just being my friend."

Even though Lisbon had her eyes closed, she could still hear the smile in his voice as he said "Anytime, Lisbon."

Lisbon smiled. No matter how many times he lies to her, misleads her, tricks her, or is just a complete pain in the ass, she still felt lucky to have a guy like Jane as her bestfriend.


End file.
